My Promise to You
by Livin'A-Chain
Summary: Kushina tokoh utamanya... MinaXKushi, deh... Ada selingan FugaXMiko... Oneshot doang... Baca n ripiu wajib!


Nyaaaaaar!! Uaaaah!! Lagi bad-mood… Ulangan Mat dapat jelek melulu… Berharapalah guru itu memberikan nilai bagus bagi saiah… Ah, ah… Ini fic dibuat dari selingan Akatsuki Triangle Love… Lagi kehabisan ide buat tuh fic… Tapi saiah tetap akan berusaha melanjutkan fic ituh!! Masih tetep dilanjutin dan lowongan ripiu tetep dibuka! Bagi saiah yang amatiran ini, ripiu diharapkan!! And ada fic baru lagi dari saiah nanti, yang pasti ceritanya Akatsuki deh!! Horeeee!! Never give up, yeaah!!

Summary : Kushina tokoh utamanya… MinaXKushi, deh… Ada selingan FugaXMiko… Oneshot doang… Baca n ripiu wajib!

Discliamer : Masashi Kishimoto...

* * *

**--My Promise to You--**

Konohagakure, desa yang memiliki calon-calon ninja yang kuat dan politik yang paling stabil di antara semua 5 desa, hari ini diawali dengan bersinarnya mentari pagi dari timur. Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah dan berumur sekitar 12-14 tampak berlari-lari kecil.

"RAAMEEEEENNN!!"

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Kushina? Cewek tomboy dan imut ini merupakan seorang 'Ramen Freak' **(dan tampaknya sifat ini jelas menurun kepada anaknya)**. Tampaknya dia sedang berlari menuju Ichiraku Ramen Shop pagi itu. Moto Kushina itu cuman satu : "Sebuah hari yang indah selalu diawali dengan satu mangkok ramen"

"Berisik kau, Uzumaki!! Pagi-pagi sudah cari masalah!!", teriak bocah berambut dan bermata hitam dan berwajah lesu **(warning : bukan Sasuke! Haha!)** dari arah kediaman Uchiha yang gueedee banget itu. Ya, iyalah! Klan terkuat se-Konoha gituh!

Kushina yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran rendah itu pun langsung sewot.

"Dasar, Fukkun! Kalo kamu iri bilang, dong! Memang mukaku ini selalu lebih cerah daripada mukamu yang kaya' orang mati itu tau! Weeee!!", teriak Kushina sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Fugaku.

"A…apa?! Ke sini kau, Uzumaki!! Bandingkan kekuatan klan Uchiha dengan kekuatanmu, dong! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan memalukan itu!!", kata Fugaku yang juga langsung sewot. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang tampak seorang cewek yang memegang pundak Fugaku.

"Fugaku… Jangan marah begitu, dong… Kushina bermaksud baik, kok…", kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Langsung saja Fugaku dan Kushina kaget, melihat kedatangan Mikoto layaknya hantu itu.

"Heeh… Miko-chan… Kalau kamu datang, jangan tiba-tiba begitu, dong… Jantungku sudah hampir copot, nih…", kata Kushina sambil menghela napas. Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Fugaku yang sudah memerah dari tadi. Tentu saja ekspresi tersebut langsung terlihat oleh Kushina.

"Hm? Loh? Fukkun? Kenapa mukamu jadi merah begitu? Jangan-jangan kamu… Huahahahahahaha!! Ternyata Fukkun suka sama Miko-chan, ya!!", tawa Kushina yang menggelgar seantero desa. Fugaku yang digosipin begitu langsung marah. Mikoto hanya diam saja, memasang tampang blo'on. Kayaknya Mikoto telmi juga, deh…

"Arggh!! Ng…nggak, kok! Mukaku memerah karena habis flu tadi malam!! Jangan mulai gosip yang nggak bener, ya, Uzumaki!!", teriak Fugaku blak-blakan.

"Ahahahahaha!! Gosip yang hangat, nih!! Bakal aku sebarin ke yang lain, deh!!", kata Kushina sambil tersenyum sinis. Fugaku yang sudah dipanas-panasi dari tadi langsung sewot.

"AHHH!! Kamu sendiri?! Kamu suka dengan Minato, kan?!", teriak Fugaku, yang langsung membuat Kushina tersentak dan diam seribu bahasa. Fugaku yang melihat ekspresi Kushina pun langsung tersenyum menang.

"Benar, kan! Ternyata kamu suka dengan Minato, kan!! Aku memang hebat!! Hahahahaha!!", kata Fugaku sambil tertawa menang. Kushina yang tidak biasa menerima kekalahan pun langsung marah.

"A…ahh!! Nggak mungkin aku suka dengan cowok lemah berambut duren itu!! Dia juga nggak cakep sama sekali, kok!! Ma…mana mungkin aku suka sama dia?!", kata Kushina salah tingkah. Di samping itu, Mikoto hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah teman dan saudaranya itu yang seperti anak-anak.

Selagi Kushina dan Fugaku beradu mulut, datang seorang anak cowok bermuka imut dari belakang Kushina, dan kemudian menutup mulut cewek kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kushina… Pagi-pagi begini jangan ribut… Nanti bisa dimarahi Hokage-sama, loh…"

Kushina yang mulutnya ditutup secara tiba-tiba itu spontan langsung menengok ke arah belakang. Dan, dilihatnya seorang cowok bermata biru, bermuka imut, dan berambut kuning model spike **(lebih tepatnya model duren)**. Kushina hanya bisa diam, tak bergerak dalam posisi seperti itu dengan muka memerah. Fugaku hanya bisa menghela napas diikuti dengan senyum kecil milik Mikoto yang terus melihat dari tadi.

'_DUAAAAK!!'_

Satu pukulan **(yang lumayan keras)** mendarat di muka Minato, meninggalkan sebuah tato gratis berwarna merah di mukanya, berikut dengan darah berceceran yang keluar dari hidungnya. Spontan Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung kaget. Fugaku segera berlari ke arah Minato, sedangkan Mikoto masuk kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil kotak P3K untuknya.

"Oi! Uzumaki! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", teriak Fugaku panik melihat Minato yang hampir pingsan.

"Ung… Salah dia sendiri membuatku kaget seperti itu!!", teraik Kushina dengan muka yang masih memerah sambil menodongkan ujung jarinya ke arah Minato.

"Tapi nggak perlu sampai seperti itu, dong! Cepat bantu aku menggotong Minato ke rumahku!", kata Fugaku sambil mengangkat tubuh Minato yang sudah 'klenger' dengan kedua tangannya.

* * *

**-Kediaman Uchiha-**

**-Kamar Fugaku-**

Inilah dia, kamar seorang Uchiha Fugaku di kediaman Uchiha yang sangat luas itu. Walaupun Kushina sudah sering bermain dengan Mikoto di sini, Kushina tetap saja masih sedikit kaget dengan luasnya kediaman Uchiha itu. Jadi teringat dulu Kushina pernah tersesat di sini hanya gara-gara pergi ke kamar kecil saja!

Minato yang sudah sadar kemudian duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan oleh Fugaku, dan kemudian memulai pembicaraan.

"Kushina… Tidak perlu memukulku sampai seperti itu, dong… Masih sakit, nih…", kata Minato sambil mengelus-elus hidungnya yang sudah tidak mimisan lagi.

"Huh! Temanmu itu memang kasar!", kata Fugaku kesal sambil membuang muka.

"Ngh… Gomen… Aku memang terlahir kasar, menurutku…", kata Kushina dengan nada kesal.

"Tapi kau sudah tidak apa-apa, kan, Minato?", tanya Mikoto dengan lembut kepada Minato. Minato yang ditanya pun mengangguk. Senyum merekah di mukanya yang masih imut itu, begitu pula dengan Mikoto. Tanpa disadari, 2 aura Death Glare tampak keluar dari arah belakang mereka. Oh, seraaam… **-Kushina menyiapkan Naginata berikut Fugaku menyiapkan Sharingan-**

'_TOOOK, TOOOK!'_

Hanya dengan satu suara ketukan pintu sudah bisa membuat Kushina dan Fugaku tenang kemabli dan kemudian duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Kemudian, 4 anak kecil itupun langsung menengok ke arah pintu.

"Fugakuu, Mikotoo! Ayo! Bukankah kalian harus pergi ke akademi sekarang? Ini hari kelulusan kalian berempat bukan?", kata ibu Fugaku dari arah luar pintu.

Mereka berempat pun langsung sadar. Ya, ini hari di mana mereka akan diresmikan sebagai seorang Genin! Mereka akan mendapatkan ikat kepala mereka hari ini!

"Ah! Iya! Makasih, okaa-san! Sudah mengingatkanku! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!", kata Fugaku terburu-buru. Spontan saja keempat anak kecil itu langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan belari-lari kecil menuju akademi. Ibu Fugaku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil, melihat tingkah anak dan teman-temannya itu.

* * *

**-Di jalan-**

Kushina hari itu nampak tidak ceria. Mukanya cemberut sambil mengikuti langkah kaki teman-temannya yang sedang berlari menuju akademi. Minato yang melihat reaksi aneh dari Kushina pun bertanya.

"Hm? Kushina-chan? Kenapa kau cemberut saja?", kata Minato khawatir. Fugaku pun ikut tertarik mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan menengok ke belakang sambil berlari.

"Hah? Oh… Nggak, kok…", kata Kushina dengan muka memerah.

"Tenang saja… Aku tidak marah tentang kejadian tadi, kok!", kata Minato sambil tersenyum diikuti dengan semakin merahnya muka Kushina.

"Halah! Paling-paling cuman gara-gara nggak bisa makan ramen doang! Dasar ramen maniak!", ejek Fugaku.

"Apa, sih, Fukkun! Ini salahmu, kan!", teriak Kushina kesal.

"Loh? Jadi melampiaskan kesalahan padaku, nih? Aku nggak mau ikutan, loh…", kata Fugaku dengan nada mengejek. Dalam sekejap saja sudah terjadi adu mulut di antara mereka berdua, Minato hanya bisa sweatdropped berikut dengan Mikoto yang hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Untuk melerai mereka, maka Minato pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, ah! Fukkun, Kushina… Jangan berantem, dong! Kita, kan, mau lulus menjadi Genin, nih… Nanti kita rayakan berempat saja, ya?", kata Minato seraya sambil menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Iya! Nanti kita rayakan di rumahku saja!", kata Mikoto yang ikut mencoba melerai mereka berdua.

Mendengar kata perayaan, Kushina pun langsung berhenti adu mulut dengan Fugaku dan langsung nyeplos,

"Aku mau makan rameeeeen!!", teriak Kushina sambil tersenyum. Spontan saja mereka bertiga **(plus orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan)** langsung sweatdropped dan hening untuk sementara waktu **(mari kita mengheningkan cipta… -dilempar tv-)**, tapi sekejap kemudian semua orang langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Melihat Kushina yang seperti itu langsung saja mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti dengan muka blo'on Kushina yang tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

* * *

"HOREEEEE!!"

Semua orang lulus dari akademi dan mendapatkan ikat kepalanya masing-masing! Hari ini mereka akan menjadi Genin yang akan ikut memikul masa depan Konoha! Tak terbayang bagi Kushina bahwa hari ini akan datang. Senyum merekah di bibirnya, begitu pula dengan Minato, Fugaku, dan Mikoto. Semua ninja-ninja baru yang masih anak-anak itu keluar melewati gerbang akademi dan memperlihatkan ikat kepala milik mereka kepada orangtua masing-masing. Kushina hanya memandang anak-anak itu dari kejauhan, dan kemudian menutup matanya.

Baginya, hari itu bagaikan kemarin saja. Hari terkejam dalam hidupnya. Tetapi, di situ pula hidupnya berubah. Kushina kembali mengingat tentang kejadian tragis tersebut dalam pikirannya.

Ya, saat dimana pecahnya perang di Uzugakure beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Kushina hanya bisa memandang lautan darah yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan kosong berikut dengan air mata di pipinya.

Dalam sekejap saja, seorang Anbu menyelamatkannya dari medan perang tersebut. Kushina hanya meraung-raung minta dilepaskan dari Anbu itu.

"Nggaaaaak!! Lepaskan!! Aku mau ke tempat otou-san dan oka-san!!", teriak Kushina sambil menangis.

"Jangan! Aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Ini perintah dari Hokage-sama. Kami sudah mencoba untuk mengevakuasi semua orang yang ada di sini. Tapi kelihatannya hanya kamu yang tersisa", kata Anbu itu sambil menenangkan Kushina.

"Nggaaak mau!! Aku nggak mau pergi dari sini!! Aku mau ke tempat otou-san dan oka-san!!", teriak Kushina yang tetap tak bisa berhenti menangis.

Selama perjalanan ke Konoha, Kushina tetap tak bisa berhenti menangis. Setelah sampai di Konoha, Kushina baru bisa diam setelah mendengarkan kata-kata dari Sarutobi Hokage. Hokage ke-3 sangat baik padanya. Dia yang menanggung semua beban hidup Kushina. Dari tempat tinggal sampai makan. Kushina sangat berterimakasih padanya, dan satu-satunya cara untuk membalas kebaikan tersebut adalah menjadi seorang kunoichi dari Konoha yang ikut memikul tanggung jawab desa ini.

Kemudian, dia juga kembali teringat dengan saat pertama kali dia keluar dari gedung Hokage. Dilihatnya anak itu, anak berambut kuning dan bermata biru yang sedang bermain dengan Fugaku. Sayang, matanya masih sedikit kabur dikarenakan dia terus menangis tanpa henti-hentinya tadi. Sampai sekarang, pelupuk matanya masih sedikit basah. Cowok berambut kunig itu yang menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, langsung menengok ke belakang. Didapatinya Kushina sedang melihatnya, spontan Kushina langsung malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, kedua anak tersebut mendekat ke arah Kushina.

"Hei! Siapa kamu? Kamu orang baru di sini?", kata Fugaku ketus. Kushina hanya bisa diam, spontan saja Fugaku langsung kesal.

"Oi! Dengar, nggak, sih?! Aku tanya kamu ini siapa! Jangan diam saja, dong!", kata Fugaku kasar. Minato pun langsung menyela.

"Fugaku! Jangan bicara kasar begitu, dong! Eng… Ah… Ma…maafkan dia, ya… Temanku ini memang sedikit kasar… Oh, ya… Ngomong-ngomong kamu ini siapa, ya?", kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Muka Kushina pun menengadah ke atas, spontan langsung melihat kedua bola mata berwarna biru langit itu. Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut dan kedua bola mata yang menatap ke arahnya itu, mulut Kushina kemudian bergerak.

"Uzu…maki… Kushi…na…"

"Oh? Uzumaki Kushina, ya? Namaku Namikaze Minato dan temanku ini Uchiha Fugaku. Kamu anak baru di sini, kan? Kalau begitu, salam kenal, ya!", kata Minato dengan ceria. Tetapi Fugaku hanya cemberut, dan kemudian langsung berkata.

"Uzumaki? Berarti kamu sisa klan Uzumaki dari Uzugakure, ya? Kudengar dari ayahku terjadi perang di sana. Kalian kalah, kan? Dasar klan yang lemah!", kata Fugaku merendahkan Kushina. Kushina yang dikatai begitu langsung marah.

'_DOOOOK!!'_

Kushina menonjok pipi Fugaku, yang membuat anak itu terpelanting ke tanah. Minato hanya bisa panik melihat kejadian itu. Kemudian, dilihatnya air mengalir dari mata Kushina.

"Kau…!! Jangan pernah merendahkan kami!! Aku nggak terima klanku dikata-katai seperti itu!! Ayahku sudah menjadi pemimpin klan kami dengan susah payah! Dia seorang ninja yang hebat!! Begitu pula dengan ibuku!! Ibuku juga seorang kunoichi yang hebat!! Ibuku… Okaa-san… Uuuh… Kh… Uaaaaaaaah!!"

Kushina kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu. Fugaku hanya bisa memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena ditonjok oleh Kushina. Minato hanya memandang Kushina yang sedang menangis, dan kemudian dia mendekat ke arah Kushina, dekat sekali.

Kemudian, Minato mengelus pipi Kushina dan menghapuskan air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Muka Kushina pun berubah menjadi merah dan terus memandang muka Minato yang menghapus air matanya.

"Perempuan akan lebih cantik kalau tersenyum, jadi jangan menangis lagi, ya?", tanya Minato dengan lembut. Setelah itu, Kushina menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Kau… Kau tau apa…? Aku kehilangan semua yang berharga bagiku… Sesuatu yang berharga diambil secara tiba-tiba dari depan matamu… Sedangkan, aku hanya tinggal sendiri sekarang…", kata Kushina sedih. Mendengar perkataan itu, Minato kemudian tersenyum.

"Dulu aku juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal dalam perang. Aku tau… Tidak ada lagi ibu yang akan memelukmu, kan? Tidak akan ada yang menemanimu dalam tidurmu… Kau merasa sendiri… Tapi, ingatlah… Orangtuamu melihat dari atas sana, menginginkanmu untuk hidup dengan baik… Dan kamu jangan menganggap kamu sendiri di dunia ini… Masih ada orang lain selain kamu, loh! Karena sekarang aku juga ada di sini untukmu", kata Minato dengan muka ceria yang berusaha untuk menenangkan Kushina.

Kushina tersentak. Anak ini tampak mengetahui apa isi hatinya. Minato tampak mengerti dirinya untuk orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Dia sangat bersikap baik dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Kushina pun menghentikan tangisannya, dan kemudian tersenyum balik.

"Arigato… Namikaze-kun…", kata Kushina dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Eh… Nggak apa-apa, kok! Terus jangan memanggilku Namikaze, ya? Panggil saja Minato! Terus aku boleh panggil kamu Kushina?", kata Minato.

"Ngg!", kata Kushina dengan ceria. Minato yang melihat ekspresi Kushina yang seperti itu pun tersenyum lega.

"Tuh, kan! Kamu lebih cantik kalau tersenyum! Sudah tidak apa-apa, ya, Kushina-chan?"

"Iya! Mohon bantuannya, ya, Minato!", kata Kushina yang sudah ceria kembali.

* * *

'_Hari itu… Benar-benar hari yang indah… Melihat muka Minato yang seperti itu… Di saat itu, aku tersadar… Aku…menyukainya…'_

Tiba-tiba, Kushina pun tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil dari belakang. Kemudian, cewek tomboy itu pun menengok ke belakang dan mendapati bahwa Minato sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Mi…Minato…?", tanya Kushina gugup.

"Ah! Kushina! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!", kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Spontan saja dada Kuhsina langsung berdegup kencang melihat ekspresi Minato yang bagaikan malaikat itu. Ah… Mai engeeeel… **-dilempar kursi-**

"Uuh… Ada apa? Jangan memanggilku kalau tidak ada urusan!", kata Kushina ketus, padahal di dalam hatinya, _'UAAAAAAH!! Muka Minato deket bangeeeet!! Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan!! My angeeeel!!'_

"Ah, nggak, kok! Aku cuman mau minta maaf buat yang tadi pagi! Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin mentraktirmu ramen untuk kelulusan sekarang! Kamu mau, nggak?", tanya Minato. Kushina yang mendengar kata ramen pun langsung mengangguk.

"Mau!! Aku mau!! Baiklah! Aku akan panggil Mikoto dan Fugaku dulu! Kamu tunggu sebentar, ya!", kata Kushina yang kemudian membalik badannya, hendak mencari Fugaku dan Mikoto. Tiba-tiba saja, tangannya dipegang oleh Minato, membuat cewek cantik berambut merah itu langsung bermuka merah bagaikan warna rambutnya saja.

"U…uah!! A…apa?!", tanya Kushina gugup.

"Eh, nggak! A…aku cuman ingin…mentraktirmu saja… Kita pergi berdua saja, ya! Kan… nanti malam kita akan makan bersama mereka…", kata Minato sedikit terbata-bata.

"Eh…?!"

* * *

Hari ini, gelagat Minato sedikit aneh. Dia tampak gugup, tidak seperti biasanya. Kushina pun ikut gugup pula. Hari ini mereka berjalan hanya berdua. Minato pun tampak sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Kushina. Di dalam hatinya, Kushina berpikir…

'_Ukh… I…ini… Cuman berdua saja, nih?! Ka…kalo cewek dan cowok pergi berdua saja… I…itu namanya ke…kencan, dong?! UAAAAH… Gawat! Rasanya jantungku mau copot!!'_

Selagi Kushina buyar dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sudah berada di depan Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

"Ku…Kushina… Kok, melamun saja, sih…? Ayo masuk!"

"Eh, eh? I…iya!!"

"Teuchi-san! Pesan 2, ya! Oh, ya! Yang satu lagi ramen spesial bawang yang ukuran jumbo punya, ya!"

Minato benar-benar mentraktir Kushina hari ini, bahkan mentraktirnya ramen spesial bawang, ukuran jumbo lagi! Tambahan, kita semua tau bahwa Kushina itu 'Ramen Freak'. Bisa dipastikan Kushina akan menambah porsi ramennya lagi untuk hari ini. Setelah ini, yakinlah bahwa Minato akan kena penyakit kanker-**(kantong kering)**nya lagi yang sudah lama tidak kambuh. Terakhir kambuh adalah saat terakhir ulang tahun Kushina dan dia terkena sialnya karena kalah suit dan mentraktir ramen untuk mereka berempat. **(p.s. dari Kakuzu : di dunia ini nggak ada yang gratis!!)**

Selagi menunggu pesanannya datang, Kushina dan Minato cuman diam. Muka mereka berdua merah padam. Kushina tidak bisa berkata apapun. Mulutnya seperti terkunci.

'_Hu… Huwaaa!! Bagaimana ini…? A…aku…aku nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa! Ini udah gawat, gawat! Sebenernya ada angin apa Minato mau mentraktirku begini?'_, pikir Kushina dalam hati.

"Eh… Ngg… Kushina…"

"Heh? Huwaa… A…apa?!", kata Kushina gugup.

"Se…senang, ya! Kita sudah menjadi Genin sekarang!", kata Minato memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Hehehe… Tentu saja, dong! Kita bisa menjadi ninja terkuat di seluruh desa!", kata Kushina senang.

"……Ah, iya, ya… Tapi kita harus terus berlatih agar jadi kuat, ya!", kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, dong! Terlebih buat kamu! Kamu masih kalah bertarung terus melawanku, tau! Apa begitu sikap seorang ninja di masa depan nanti?! Kamu harus jadi lebih kuat dariku kalau kamu ini benar-benar seorang laki-laki!", teriak Kushina sambil menunjuk ke arah Minato.

"Mau bagaimana lagi… Kamu, kan, kuat, Kushina-chan… Fugaku saja tak pernah menang darimu…", kata Minato sambil menunduk dan tersenyum malu. Kushina pun sedikit sebal dengan sikap Minato, dan mulai berteriak lagi.

"Argh! Kau ini! Makanya, karena aku kuat, kamu harus lebih kuat lagi dari aku!", kata Kushina sebal. Minato hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Sesaat kemudian, ramen pesanan mereka berdua sudah datang.

"Ini dia. 1 ramen porsi sedang dan 1 ramen porsi jumbo dengan bawang di atasnya!", kata Teuchi sambil menaruh kedua mangkok ramen tersebut di atas meja.

"Kyaaaa!! Ramen bawang porsi jumbo… Ramen bawang porsi jumbo!", teriak Kushina kegirangan. Minato hanya tertawa melihat Kushina yang langsung menghabiskan ramen yang sudah ada di depannya itu. Kemudian, Minato pun mengambil sumpit dan memulai makannya. Kemudian…

"Tambah!!"

"Ku…Kushina!!"

* * *

"Huuuaaaah…! Kenyangnya!!"

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah ada di padang bunga dekat Konoha tempat berempat biasa latihan. Kushina dan Minato telah menghabiskan ramen mereka berdua **(+9 porsi ramen jumbo yang ditambah Kushina)**. Sekarang, isi dompet dari Minato hanya tersisa anginnya saja. Hilang sudah duit jajan 1 bulan…

"Arigato, Minato! Ramennya enak banget! Kapan-kapan traktir aku lagi, ya!", kata Kushina tersenyum senang.

"Kalau aku traktir kamu lagi… Bisa nggak makan 1 taun, tau…", kata Minato dengan suara yang sangat kecil, kecil sekali sampai tidak terdengat oleh Kushina.

"Heh? Kamu bilang apa?"

"Ah! Nggak, kok!", kata Minato gugup.

"? Ah, sudahlah…", kata Kushina. Setelah itu, Kushina menghela napasnya, lalu duduk di padang bunga tersebut dan kemudian memandang jauh, melihat hamparan bunga yang ada di depannya. Kemudian Kushina menutup matanya dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Aaaah… Memang paling enak kalau ada di sini, ya!", kata Kushina senang. Minato kemudian tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Lalu, duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Iya… Dulu, kamu sering bertengkar dengan Fukkun di sini sampai-sampai bunga di sini rusak semua, ya… Hokage ke-3 langsung marah besar setelah itu… Hahahaha…", kata Minato sambil tertawa. Kushina langsung menunduk malu mengingat kejadian itu. Kemudian langsung berbicara ketus seperti biasanya.

"A…ah! Dasar! Kakek-kakek seperti itu! Cuman karena bunga seperti ini saja kita langsung dimarahi seperti itu! Dasar kakek-kakek yang punya pemikiran sempit!", kata Kushina sebal. Minato hanya sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan Kushina dan tertawa, lalu mengambil salah satu bunga berwarna oranye yang ada di situ.

"Yah, kita, kan harus menghargai semua makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini. Mau yang kecil ataupun besar, yang baik ataupun jahat. Mereka tidak hidup untuk tak berguna, kan… Seperti bunga ini, bunga ini ada agar bisa dilihat dan dinikmati oleh orang banyak. Dan kita harus memeliharanya juga", kata Minato sambil melepas kelopak bunga satu-persatu. Kushina hanya memandangnya dan kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Ah! Dasar! Kamu memang sependapat dengannya, sih, ya! Tapi memang benar, sih…", kata Kushina dan merebahkan dirinya.

Minato pun memandang Kushina yang terbaring di sebelahnya. Dan kemudian mukanya memerah sedikit. Lalu berkata lagi.

"Eeeeng… Kushina… Apa cita-citamu nanti?", kata Minato dengan muka yang memerah. Spontan saja Kushina tersentak kaget.

"Hweee…? A…ada apa bertanya seperti itu sekarang?!", tanya Kushina dengan muka yang juga memerah.

"Ng…nggak, kok… Cuman…ingin bertanya saja… Soalnya… Sekarang kita sudah menjadi ninja, kan… Masa depan harus kita pikirkan dari sekarang…", kata Minato malu.

Muka Kushina benar-benar merah padam, dihatinya dia berpikir, _'Aaaaah… Ja…jangtungku… Mau copot…!! Ci…cita-citaku… Aah… Bisa…bisa…bisa!! Bisa…bersama dengan…Minato selalu… Ta…tapi, nggak mungkin, kan aku ngomong kaya gitu di depan orangnya sendiri!! Gawat!! Aku harus ngomong apa?!'_

"Uukkhh… Aku nggak terlalu mikir seperti itu! Buat apa mikir yang susah-susah, sih! Masa depan, ya, masa depan! Sekarang, ya, sekarang!", kata Kushina keras kepala. Minato hanya tersenyum.

"Yah… Kamu memang mikirnya gampang, sih, ya… Hehe…", kata Minato sambil tertawa. Kushina lalu memandang Minato dengan muka memerah.

"Memang… Apa cita-citamu sampai bertanya sepeti itu?", tanya Kushina.

Minato lalu tersenyum malu, dan kemudian berkata.

"Yah… Cita-cita hampir semua anak yang ada di sini… Jadi Hokage…", kata Minato pelan. Kushina pun tersenyum dan berkata.

"Hahahaha!! Kamu yang kalem kaya gini juga mau jadi Hokage, toh! Aku bakal mendukungmu, loh!", kata Kushina sambil memberikan 2 jempol ke arah Minato. Tapi Minato tidak terlalu semangat dengan pujian dari Kushina.

"Kushina… Aku ini seorang cowok… Tapi aku nggak punya kekuatan apa-apa… Aku tidak pernah bisa mengikuti latihan kalian berdua saat kita berempat berlatih. Aku juga tidak bisa melindungi orangtuaku saat terjadinya perang… Setelah itu, aku berharap menjadi Hokage? Tampaknya aku terlalu berharap, ya… Aku, kan jauh lebih lemah darimu, Kushina…", kata Minato sambil menundukkan mukanya dan tersenyum sendu. Kushina sedikit kaget melihat ekspresi Minato yang tak pernah dilihatnya itu. Muka yang terlihat kesepian.

'_Minato… Memang… Kesedihan karena kehilangan orangtua tidak hanya terjadi padaku saja… Banyak anak-anak di sini yang juga kehilangan orangtuanya dalam perang… Bahkan… Minato yang selalu ceria pun…'_

Kushina berdiri dari tempat rebahnya, Minato hanya bisa melihatnya dengan bingung, dan kemudian dia berkata,

"Hah… Kamu ini benar Minato bukan, sih? Minato yang kukenal tidak seperti ini!", kata Kushina dengan nada ketusnya. Minato hanya diam mendengarnya dan menundukkan mukanya.

"Aku ingat, kok. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, kamu bilang, kalau aku tidak sendiri, kan?", kata Kushina dan kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah tempat duduknya Minato.

Setelah itu dia memberikan tangannya kepada Minato dan berkata,

"Makanya, aku akan balikkan kata-kata itu kepadamu! Kamu nggak sendiri! Ada banyak orang di sini! Ada Fugaku, Mikoto, Hokage ke-3, orang-orang di desa… Dan juga…… Aku!!", kata Kushina dengan tegas.

"Makanya, kamu harus semangat, dong! Jadilah Minato yang kukenal kembali!", kata Kushina, dan diikuti oleh senyuman Minato.

"Makasih, Kushina-chan… Aku sudah nggak apa-apa, kok!", kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Kushina yang melihat senyumannya itupun jadi kesal.

"Aaaah!! Kamu ini!! Niat jadi Hokage, nggak, sih?! Masa' calon Hokage masa depan jadi suram seperti ini?! Jangan ikuti jejaknya si Fukkun, dong! Kalau dari pertama kamu sudah menyerah seperti itu, kapan kamu bisa jadi Hokage?! Semangat terus, dong!!", kata Kushina sambil terus mensupport Minato.

Lalu kemudian, Kushina membaringkan badannya lagi dan lalu berkata, "Dan juga… Aku akan terus mendukungmu, kok! Jadi…berusahalah!", kata Kushina dengan muka yang memerah, diikuti dengan tersentaknya Minato mendengar perkataan Kushina. Dan kemudian tersenyum balik.

"Makasih, Kushina-chan…", kata Minato sambil tersenyum. Kushina pun tertunduk malu. Minato pun berkata lagi,

"Kushina… Aku juga punya 1 cita-cita lagi…", kata Minato dengan muka merah padam.

"Ng? Apa?"

"Eeeh… Ngg… Itu…"

"Aaaaahhh…"

"Apa…?"

"Eeeerrghh…"

"…Apa…?!", kata Kushina mulai kesal.

"Uuuuuh…"

"APAAAA?!", teriak Kushina sewot.

"Ah! I, iya!! Maaf! Be…begini! Boleh, nggak, kamu berjanji padaku…?", kata Minato dengan muka yang semerah tomat.

"Apa?! Janji apaan?!"

"Eeenggg… Ka…kalau aku…berhasil…jadi Hokage… A…aku… Aku akan melamarmu, Kushina-chan!", teriak Minato dengan tegas. Kushina lalu tersentak, mukanya memerah padam. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Minato pun juga diam, dia baru saja menembak Kushina secara terang-terangan!

"Eeeh… Minato…", kata Kushina terbata-bata.

"Aaah! Go…Gomen! Aku tau kamu bakal menolakku! Sebenarnya aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku lulus jadi Genin, aku mau menyatakan perasaannku padamu… A…aku minta maaf!!", kata Minato malu dan kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai berlari menuju desa saking malunya. Tiba-tiba saja…

"U…uwaaaagh!!"

'_BRUUUK!!'_

"Mi…Minato?!"

Terlihat badan Minato sudah jatuh di rimbunan bunga yang banyak itu. Tampaknya dia terantuk batu saat mau berlari tadi. Spontan saja Kushina langsung kesal.

"Ukhh… Dasar bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kamu jatuh di saat seperti ini! Dasar cowok payah!!", teriak Kushina sewot sambil mendekati Minato karena khawatir.

"Aah… Maaf, deh, Kushina… Aku akan coba berdiri dulu… Aaagh!", teriak Minato saat mau mencoba berdiri.

"Egh? Ada apa?!"

"Aduh… Tampaknya kakiku…keseleo…", kata Minato sambil memegangi kakinya yang memerah.

"Kamu bisa tahan rasa sakitnya, nggak?", tanya Kushina.

"Eeh… Nggak bisa… Sakit… Kushina… Kalau nggak tolong ambilkan kotak obat yang ada di rumahku saja, ya? Ini kuncinya", kata Minato sambil menyerahkan kunci rumahnya kepada Kushina.

"Ugh! Bikin repot orang saja! Agh! Sudahlah!", kata Kushina sambil memegang punggung Minato dengan kedua tangannya. Langsung saja muka Minato jadi memerah.

"Eh?! Kau..kau mau apa, Kushi… Huwaaa!!", tanya Minato yang kemudian kata-katanya terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Dia digendong oleh Kushina!! Oleh seorang cewek! Spontan saja Minato langsung panik.

"Hyaaa! Ku…Kushina-chan!! Turunkan aku! Be…berat, kan?! Kan, nggak baik kalo seorang cewek menggendong cowok sepert ini!", kata Minato panik.

"Nggh… I…ini…nggak berat, kok… Heh, heh…", kata Kushina ngos-ngosan sambil berjalan ke arah desa sambil menggendong Minato.

"La…lagipula…Heh…", kata Kushina sambil menatap ke arah Minato di bawahnya.

"Siapa…yang bilang…aku…heh…bakal menolakmu…?! Heh, heh… Bodoh!!", kata Kushina kesal dengan muka memerah.

"Eeeh…? Kushina…?", kata Minato bingung.

"Aku…akan pegang janji…ituh!! Kalo kamu…berhasil jadi Hokage…ya!!", kata Kushina.

"Heh?! Ku…Kushina-chan?!", teriak Minato bingung.

"Diam dulu…! Makanya…kamu…harus…bisa lebih kuat…lagi… agar bisa… jadi Hokage…suatu hari nanti…!", kata Kushina dengan muka memerah.

"Hah?! Ku…Kushina… Ka, kau?", tanya Minato masih bingung.

"Aku… terima…janjimu ituh!! Ga…connect…apah?! Jangan… buat aku… mengulanginya… lagih, deh…! Buat… akuh…malu saja!!"

"!! Ba…baiklah, Kushina-chan!"

"Tapi…Saat jadi Hokage nanti… Kamu nggak boleh bilang kamu digendong seorang cewek, yah…!! Apa kata orang nanti…?! Aku akan melatihmu habis-habisan…agar kamu…bisa menuhin janji ituh… denganku!"

"Aku akan berusaha agar menjadi Hokage yang hebat, Kushina-chan!!"

_FIN_

* * *

Selesai juga… Cerita one-shot yang panjang inih… Ngomong-ngomong, bener nggak sih senjatanya Kushina itu Naginata? Cuman denger doang… Huahahahaha… Oh, ya! Ripiu pliz… Ngeplem juga nggak apa-apa **(berlaku bwat semua fic saiah yang masih amtiran ini)**. Bwat yang dah baca, tengkyu, yah! Dan baca juga fic saiah yang satu lagi, judulnya "Akatsuki Triangle Love" **(iklan)**, Ganbatte!


End file.
